Skin and Bones
by 14princessm
Summary: Perrentes fan fiction. Contains very real life problems that I feel like are becoming a bigger and bigger problem for teenagers these days.
1. Chapter 1

I yawned and rolled over, looking at the time on my alarm clock. 6:04. Damn, why must school start so early in the morning? All I want to do is sleep...

I untangled myself from the mound of blankets that I slept under, I was never warm anymore it seems. I stood up slowly and carefully, remembering the time I fainted after getting up to fast. I walked over to the mirror and examined my body; bloted stomach, flabby arms, discusting legs, nothing but fat.

I sighed, trying to block the dark thoughts out of my head. I walked over to my closet and picked out a semi-appropriate outfit for the first day of my junior year, a big sweatshirt, to cover my fatness so no one is grossed out and a pair of caki shorts. I slipped my feet into my favorite pair of vans before returning to the mirror.

For some reason I felt less gross when I had big clothes on, out of sight out of mind I guess. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my naturally straight hair, a feature that my older brother would kill for. Speaking of, I wonder if he's up yet...

"Mike!" he yelled, answering my question, "Hurry up, mom made pancakes, your favorite!"

I shuddered at the thought of all of those calories. Two pancakes equals 320 calories and 80 grams of fat, that's more than half of my daily allowance. No thank you, plus pancakes are completely dough, making it impossible to burn those calories before they can absorbed.

I wasted about 15 more minutes in my bedroom before going downstairs.

"Finally!" Vic exclaimed with a mouthful of food, "You take so long!"

I sat down at the table next to Vic, and saw that our mother had not only made pancakes, but bacon and oatmeal as well. I felt a ball of fear well in my stomach as I smelled the food, I felt like I might get sick. How my brother can so carelessy shovel food in his mouth without considering the number of calories he was consuming, is a mystery to me. But I know he'll regret it someday, he'll wish he was a skinny as I'll be once I reach my goal.

"Aren't you going to eat something nino?" my mom asked, "You need a full stomach for a long day at school!"

I sighed before placing a small amount of oatmeal on my plate. No more than one forth of a serving, meaning at most 38 calories and 1 gram of fat. Much better. Not to mention oatmeal's easier to burn off than pancakes... Even though it didn't taste nearly as good... No, Mike, you've been doing so good, you don't need pancakes to make you feel worse.

I shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth, taking my time to chew. I found that if I chewed slowly, it tricked my parents and brother into thinking that I was eating more than I was. Not to mention it burned more calories.

"Ok Mikey!" Vic exclaimed happily after about 10 minutes of eating, "Let's head out, I can drive us to school this year insted of walking!"

So that's why Vic was so happy this morning, he was excited about showing off his new car to our friends... It wasn't anything special, but he spent his whole summer playing the guitar and working on it, so I guess he has the right to be excited.

I followed him out the door and into the passenger seat of his car. I'd much rather walk, it burned about 10x more calories than sitting in the car. So I settled for tapping my feet to the beat of whatever song came on the radio.

It was a fairly short ride to school, so by the time we got there we were 5 minutes early. I sighed and got out of the car, following Vic to the table where our friends hasd gathered. All of our friends were seniors like Vic, but I was only a junior, so I never had any classes with them.

"Vic! Mike!" our friend Jack exclaimed, "Good to see you guys!"

I put a smile on my lips and waved at everyone, "I missed you guys!" I said, it was true for the most part, I loved these guys. But somedays I can't help but wish I had friends in my grade...

"Hey Mike," Austin said, grabbing my arm, "This is my cousin Tony, he just moved to town and he's a junior like you. So I was hoping you could show him around!"

I looked up at Austin's cousin, he was a few inches shorter than me, his face was very round and he was tan. And I couldn't help but notice the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled at me.

"Yeah sure," I responded, sticking my hand out to shake his, "I'm Mike, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

The other boy met his hand with mine and said, "Yeah, same. I'm Tony."

Upon closer inspection I saw that Tony had brown eyes and dark spiked hair. I could see that his ears were slightly stretched, I could see through them, but barely. He was wearing skinny jeans and grey 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' shirt.

"So," I said, "Have you gotten your schedual yet?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a folded piece if paper out of his pocket, "Here."

I looked at the paper and saw that we had every class together besides homeroom and first period. That's a bit ironic, but also lucky for him I guess.

"Ok," I said, "I'll show you to your homeroom, which happens to be the same room your first period's in. And after those two periods we have every class together..."

I trailed off, not wanting to ramble and make the boy late.

"Ok," he said, "That sounds good."

He followed me as I walked him to his homeroom. The teacher he had was a bit rough, but it could be much worst. The class he had with the same teacher was a cooking class, something that I would never take. I couldn't stand the sights and smells of cooking food, they remind me of how fat I am.

When we got their I awkwardly stopped in front of the door and said, "Ok, here we are. My first period is right across the hall, so just wait here for me."

"Alright," he said, "Thank you."

Then he walked into the classroom. I couldn't help but wonder if he was arrogent or just shy... I guess time will tell. I walked down the hall to my homeroom, barely making it in time for the bell.

* * *

Ugh... I hate school... Homeroom was a huge waste of time, with today being the first day no one had any work to do... And first period, why I chose to take a computer class is beyond me, but damn I'm already regretting it...

But atleast I have music next, which is also the only class I have with Vic. Speaking of music, I know you have to play an insturment to get into this class, so I wonder if that means Tony plays something. I'll have to ask him.

By the time I got out of the computer lab Tony was already waiting for me. He smiled slightly when he saw me walking out.

"So how was first period?" he asked.

"Meh, it was fine I guess," I shrugged, "I don't why I even took computer class..."

"Wait," he said, raising an eyebrow "Is the computer lab really across from the kitchen classroom at this school?"

"Yeah," I said, "This school's a little weird..."

He chuckled a little bit before looking down and saying, "So, where's the music room?"

"This way," I said, grabbing his arm, "Speaking of music, what instrument do you play?"

He looked confused.

I chuckled, "You have to play something to get into this class..."

"Oh," he said, laughing, "I play the guitar, pretty steriotypical I know. What about you?"

"I play the drums," I said smiling, "And their's nothing wrong with playing the guitar, that's what my brother plays actually."


	3. Chapter 3

So far all morning has been a waste of my time, even music was, a class I normally love. But today we split up into sections to jam, but since I'm the only drummer at this school I got to basically dick around all period. After music, I had gym, another class I usually love. The feeling of burning calories just made me happy I guess. But today was spent passing out uniforms, which meant that we could chill.

I took this opprotunity to get to know a Tony a little bit better though. I found out that he loves Turtles, his favorite color was green and he was obsessed with Star Wars. I also desided that he wasn't arrogent like I had origonally thought, it seemed like he was just shy.

After gym was pre-calc, a class that I knew I'd be hopelessly lost in after looking at the book. I've never been good at math, I don't even understand why I was being forced to take it. I mean, sure, I had no idea what I'm going to do with my life. But I'm pretty sure it will not involve numbers. At all.

Next I had a.p. biology. That's the class I'm in right now. I've never really had strong feelings in either direction about science, it was just a class that I was good at.

"Ok," our teacher, Ms. Duncan said, "Now you'll be picking your lab partners. But chose wisely, you'll be working with this person for the rest of the semester and sitting next to them on non-lab days."

So in other words, don't mess it up for yourself. I glanced around the room, their wasn't one person in here I even moderalty called an aquitence. I sighed, I guess I'll be left with whatever nerd didn't get picked.

I jumped when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around to see Tony standing behind me, he's so quiet I almost forgot he was in this class.

"Hey, um, Mike?" he asked, "Since I don't really no anyone... Would you maybe be my lab partner? If you already had someone in mind, don't worry about!"

I chuckled to myself, man this kid was shy. He's so flustered from asking a simple question. It was kind of cute actually...

"Sure Tone," I replied, "I'd love to."

His smiled and took the seat next to me. I glanced over and saw that his whole face lit up when he smiled.

* * *

Lunch. I hate lunch. It's without a doubt the worst part of my day. All of that food. All of that tempting, delicious, horrid, disgusting food. Not to mention the questions I got for not eating any of it. I always brought my lunch, 1 rice cakes (50 calories) and 5 almonds (34 calories) and water to drink.

I led Tony to the lunch room after retrieving my lunch from my locker. I saw that Austin, Phil and Jack had this lunch too. When Austin saw us he waved us over to the table they were already sitting at.

"Hey guys!" he said, cheerfully, "How's your first day going cuz?"

Tony sat down acrossed from Austin and I took the only remaining seat next to Tony.

"Meh," he responded, "This school is a little out there..."

That caused the four of us to start laughing. Our school is a bit weird. Tony continued talking, but I was more interested in the ham and cheese sandwhich he was eating._IwanttoripitoutofhishandsI'msohungry_. It looked gross and completely unappealing. I took my rice cake out of my lunch sack and started nibbling on it.

"Is that really what you're eating Mike?" Tony asked, after his conversation with Austin was over.

"Um..." I replied, my voice quieter than usual, "Yeah, I usually eat a big breakfast and small lunch."

He nodded and shrugged before returning to his food. But there was something in his eyes that seemed a little bit off. Like an emotion flashed, but it was so brief that I couldn't detect it...


	4. Chapter 4

Home, finally. I got out of my brother's car and followed him inside. Our parents always work late so it's just the two of us. I walked upstairs to my room and changed out of my school clothes into athletic shorts and a t-shirt. I put my shoes on and walked back downstairs.

"Vic!" I yelled, "I'm going for a run!"

He grunted a response from the couch as I walked out the door. I love running, it makes me feel strong. When I run, I can think clearly, at the same time I'm burning calories. I jog down my driveway and towards the park. 3 laps around the park is one mile. On a good day I'll run 15 laps for an even 5 miles. But today isn't a good day, today I ate to much. So today I'll run more.

I had 122 calories from breakfast and lunch. But that wasn't the bad part, the bad part was my 7th period teacher passed out cookies to celebrate the new year. And I had one... 150 calories... That doubled my origanal intake. I spent the rest of day with a lump of cookie in my stomach, it reminded me of how discusting I am.

When I got to the park I ran harder, pushing myself to go faster, to burn more, to weigh less. The first couple of laps were hell, they always are. But after I finished the first mile I got into my grove and the world around me melted away.

The next thing I knew I had completed 21 laps, 7 miles. I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. I feel so good though, I feel strong, I am in control. I don't know how many calories running burns, but I had to have atleast burned through that cookie...

It was so hot outside though. As I walked back home I took my shirt off, silently apologizing to anyone that had to see my hideous body.

By the time I got home my breathing had regulated and I wasn't as hot. I walked in and saw Vic warming up his dinner in the microwave.

"Hey bro!" he said, staring at my body. The expression in his eyes quickly turned from happiness to worry.

He was probably worried about how one single person can be so fat. He was probably looking at my fat rolls with disgust. His eyes saw right through the illusion I tried to make by wearing big clothes. He saw how fat I truly am.

~*POV Vic*~

My brother walked through the door from his run as I warming up my dinner. He was gone for about 2 hours, I wonder if he ran the whole time... Probably not, 2 hours is a long time...

"Hey bro!" I said happily, as I turned to see him.

My brother had his shirt off and I couldn't help but notice how scrawny he is. His stomach was so flat it was almost caved in and I could clearly see all of his ribs. How can someone be that thin?

He turned away from me and walked upstairs without saying anything.

I hope he's ok. I'm really worried about him.


End file.
